Le concert
by TecZenith
Summary: Tecna et Timmy sont dans une mauvaise passe. Musa et Hélia vont proposer une solution pour calmer les choses. Vont-ils réussir à ramener la paix au sein du couple ou est-ce vraiment la fin pour Tecna et Timmy ? One-shot


**Le concert**

La journée touchait à sa fin à Alféa. Il était près de dix heures du soir, et le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel.

Les Winx, qui avaient passé leur journée avec les Spécialistes, s'apprêtaient à monter dans leur appartement. Mais, avant de rentrer dans l'école, Musa se retourna :

_\- Alors Tecna, tu ne viens pas ?_

_\- Si, si, je viens dans cinq minutes, _lui répondit celle-ci.

Mais, au lieu de rester sur place, la fée de la technologie se dirigea vers la forêt. Musa, voyant que son amie n'était pas en grande forme, décida de la suivre.

Elles sillonnèrent la forêt en silence. Tecna avait conscience que Musa était derrière elle, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à se livrer.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière où se trouvait le lac Roccalus. Elles s'assirent sur un banc, toujours sans bruit, contemplant les derniers instants du coucher de soleil.

Musa parla enfin :

_\- Tecna, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien… C'est à cause de Timmy ?_

_\- Oh, Musa, _répondit celle-ci, _comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi méchante avec lui ?_

_\- Il en est encore resté à votre dernière dispute ?_

_\- Oui… Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ces choses… Je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute si la machine qu'il a construite a explosé et m'a blessée… Il rate toutes ses inventions en ce moment, il est de plus en plus froid, il s'absente… Je crois que c'est plus ça qui m'a poussé à lui dire ces horreurs. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses, et… Je ne suis pas habituée. Musa, _ajouta-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot, _je pense qu'il ne m'aime plus._

La fée de la musique la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Musa dit :

_\- Et moi, je suis persuadée qu'il t'aime. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il déployé tant d'efforts à te sauver d'Oméga ? Pourquoi aurait-il accepté le rendez-vous au restaurant, lui qui est si timide ?_

Tecna regarda son amie, puis dit :

-_ Et toi, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas non plus ?_

_\- C'est à cause de Riven, _confia Musa. _Il m'a fait une crise de jalousie parce que je parlais à Hélia… Tu te rends compte jusqu'où il va ? Il sait pertinemment que pour moi Hélia n'est qu'un ami, et en plus il n'a d'yeux que pour Flora. Il va beaucoup trop loin, et je n'en peux plus._

_\- Mais pourquoi parlais-tu à Hélia ?_

_\- J'avais un projet à lui proposer… Mais je crois que tu pourras y participer aussi…_

Musa s'approcha de Tecna, et lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

_\- Mais enfin Musa, c'est insensé ! _lui répondit la fée aux cheveux magentas. _Tu m'as déjà entendue chanter au moins ?_

_\- Oui, _sourit notre fée chanteuse. _Quand tu es sous la douche, tu chantes tellement fort qu'on t'entend jusqu'au salon._

Les joues de Tecna virèrent au rouge pivoine.

_\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? _s'étrangla-t-elle

\- _Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes ! Tu chantes tellement bien…_

Tecna devint encore plus écarlate.

_\- Ecoute, _ajouta sa meilleure amie. _On reparle de ce projet demain. Le concert est dans une semaine au Frutti Music Bar… On sera prêtes !_

Le lendemain

Flora rentra dans la chambre de Musa et Tecna, où celles-ci discutaient avec animation :

_\- Musa, Hélia me fait dire de te retrouver près du labyrinthe végétal des mini-fées._

_\- D'accord, _répondit celle-ci avec entrain, _j'y vais !_

_\- Je me demande ce que vous mijotez tous les deux, _dit Flora en souriant, _mais je pense bientôt le découvrir. En attendant, bonne journée !_

Flora quitta la chambre.

_\- Tu vois, _dit Musa à Tecna, _j'aimerais tellement avoir une telle relation de confiance avec Riven._

_\- Un jour, il en prendra conscience, _soupira Tecna. _J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas trop tard pour vous._

_\- On verra, _répondit Musa. _En attendant, allons le rejoindre !_

Une semaine plus tard…

Les Winx et les Spécialistes s'étaient retrouvés au Frutti Music Bar à la demande de Roxy qui, étant dans le secret, leur avait annoncé un concert surprise. Les Winx et les Spécialistes bavardaient gaiement, à l'exception de Timmy qui avait l'air ailleurs et qui lançait de temps en temps des regards noirs à Tecna, et de Riven et Musa qui se disputaient encore sur le temps que Musa passait avec Hélia.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Flora s'interposa :

_\- Ca suffit Riven ! Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, pas pour entendre tes réflexions désobligeantes sur Musa et Hélia._

_\- Tu as l'air de bien lui faire confiance à ton Hélia, _ironisa le Spécialiste ténébreux.

_\- Hé bien oui, _répondit Flora, _j'ai confiance en lui, et j'ai confiance en Musa. Tu devrais en faire autant je pense._

_\- Parfois, _intervint Timmy, _on croit pouvoir avoir confiance en une personne et on tombe de haut…_

Tout le monde se tut à ces paroles. Les larmes aux yeux, Tecna courut se réfugier dans les loges, suivie par Musa et par Hélia.

\- _Allez, c'est parti, on va leur montrer !_ s'exclama Musa.

-_ Non, je ne veux pas ! _s'écria Tecna. _Ca ne marchera pas, ça ne marchera pas !_

_\- Moi, je suis plus prêt que jamais, _dit Hélia.

_\- Oui, mais toi tout va bien entre Flora et toi… C'est pour lui faire une surprise que tu vas chanter._

_\- Et moi alors, tu crois que tout va bien entre Riven et moi ? _murmura Musa. _Mais justement, il n'y a que par la musique que je peux lui faire comprendre mes sentiments. Alors maintenant, on se lance !_

Au même moment, une voix résonna dans un micro :

_\- Et maintenant, je suis fière de vous présenter un tout nouveau groupe… Les Musisia !_

_\- Allez, c'est parti les amis ! _s'exclama Musa.

Les trois membres du groupe montèrent sur scène, devant le regard surpris des Winx et des Spécialistes.

_\- Oh regardez ! _s'écria Stella, alors qu'elle voyait apparaître des instruments devant Hélia et Tecna et un micro dans la main de Musa. Tecna commença à taper sur le glockenspiel, et Musa chanta :

**You, you don't like my hair **Toi, tu n'aimes pas mes cheveux  
**You don't like what I wear **Tu n'aimes pas ce que je porte  
**I'm trying, trying, you see I'm trying** J'essaye, essaye, tu me vois essayer  
**Why you try to change me all the time? **Pourquoi essayes-tu de me changer tout le temps ?

**You, you say I talk too much **Toi, tu dis que je parle trop  
**I know it drives you nuts **Je sais que ça te rend dingue  
**You tell me you wish I was better, better, yeah **Tu me dis que tu espères que j'étais mieux, mieux, yeah  
**You roll your eyes forgetting I am in a room **Tu roules tes yeux, oubliant que je suis dans la salle

**You're hurting me now, you take me down, you don't even know it **Tu me blesses maintenant, tu me rabaisses, tu ne le sais pas assez  
**You think it's a joke but, baby, you don't, you don't even notice **Tu penses que c'est une blague, mais bébé tu ne, tu ne le remarques pas assez  
**You're hurting me now, you take me down, you don't even know it **Tu me blesses maintenant, tu me rabaisses, tu ne le sais pas assez  
**You think it's a joke but, baby, you don't, you don't even notice **Tu penses que c'est une blague, mais bébé tu ne, tu ne le remarques pas assez

**You, you say I sing too loud **Toi, tu dis que je chante trop fort  
**I want you to be proud **Je veux que tu sois fier  
**I want you screaming out, "That girl is mine, I love her, love her," **Je veux que tu cries « Cette fille est mienne, je l'aime, l'aime »  
**But you've already tuned me out **Mais tu ne fais déjà plus attention à moi

**You, you know these words you say **Toi, tu sais que ces mots que tu dis  
**Are causing us decay **Causent notre déclin  
**You feel like I'm withdrawing **Tu veux que je me retire  
**I am running away **Je fuis  
**You're pushing, you're pushing me **Tu me pousses, tu me pousses

**You're hurting me now, you take me down, you don't even know it **Tu me blesses maintenant, tu me rabaisses, tu ne le sais pas assez  
**You think it's a joke but, baby, you don't, you don't even notice **Tu penses que c'est une blague, mais bébé tu ne, tu ne le remarques pas assez  
**You're hurting me now, you take me down, you don't even know it **Tu me blesses maintenant, tu me rabaisses, tu ne le sais pas assez  
**You think it's a joke but, baby, you don't, you don't even notice **Tu penses que c'est une blague, mais bébé tu ne, tu ne le remarques pas assez

**Don't want you to blow it, you're hurting me **Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout, tu me blesses  
**I know you don't know it **Je sais que tu ne le sais pas  
**Don't want you to blow it, you're hurting me **Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout, tu me blesses  
**I know you don't know it **Je sais que tu ne le sais pas  
**Don't want you to blow it, you're hurting me **Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout, tu me blesses  
**I know you don't know it **Je sais que tu ne le sais pas  
**Don't want you to blow it, you're hurting me **Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout, tu me blesses  
**I know you don't know it **Je sais que tu ne le sais pas

**You're hurting me now, you take me down, you don't even know it **Tu me blesses maintenant, tu me rabaisses, tu ne le sais pas assez  
**You think it's a joke but, baby, you don't, you don't even notice **Tu penses que c'est une blague, mais bébé tu ne, tu ne le remarques pas assez  
**You're hurting me now, you take me down, you don't even know it **Tu me blesses maintenant, tu me rabaisses, tu ne le sais pas assez  
**You think it's a joke but, baby, you don't, you don't even notice **Tu penses que c'est une blague, mais bébé tu ne, tu ne le remarques pas assez

Les applaudissements fusèrent. Riven, offusqué, s'enfuit par la porte en marmonnant. Musa s'en rendit compte, mais elle fit mine de rien pour ne pas gâcher le concert et la surprise d'Hélia qui, déjà, prenait le micro :

_\- Flora, dit-il, cette chanson est pour toi, et je l'ai écrite avec tout mon amour._

**Mmmh**

**When these pillars get pulled down **Quand ces piliers seront démolis  
**It will be you who wears the crown **Ce sera toi qui porteras la couronne  
**And I'll owe everything to you **Et je devrais tout à toi

**Woooo, woooo**

**How much pain has cracked your soul? **Combien de blessures ont fêlé ton âme ?  
**How much love would make you whole? **Combien d'amour te rendrait entière ?  
**You're my guiding lightning strike **Tu es mon coup de foudre

**I can't find the words to say **Je ne trouve pas les mots à te dire  
**They're overdue **Ils sont arriérés  
**I've traveled half the world to say **J'ai voyagé dans la moitié du monde pour te dire  
**I belong to you **Que je t'appartiens

**Woooo, woooo**

**Then she attacks me like a Leo **Et elle m'attaque comme un Leo  
**When my heart is split like Rio **Quand mon cœur se déchire comme Rio  
**But I assure you my debts are real **Mais je t'assure que mes dettes sont réelles

**I can't find the words to say **Je ne trouve pas les mots à te dire  
**When I'm confused **Quand je suis confus  
**I traveled half the world to say **J'ai voyagé dans la moitié du monde pour te dire  
**You are my muse... **Que tu es ma muse…

**Oooo, woooo**

**Ahhh! Réponds, réponds à ma tendresse  
****Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse**

**Réponds à ma tendresse  
****Réponds à ma tendresse  
****Ahhh! Verse-moi l'ivresse**

**Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse  
****Réponds à ma tendresse  
****Réponds à ma tendresse  
****Ahhh! Verse-moi l'ivresse**

**I belong **Je t'appartiens  
**I belong to you alone **Je t'appartiens, seul

**Woooo, woooo  
****Woooo**

**I can't find the words to say **Je ne trouve pas les mots à te dire  
**They're overdue **Ils sont arriérés  
**I've traveled half the world to say **J'ai voyagé dans la moitié du monde pour te dire  
**I belong to you **Que je t'appartiens

**Woooo, woooo**

Flora éclata en sanglot tandis qu'Hélia lui envoyait un baiser doux comme une plume de la paume de sa main.

C'était maintenant au tour de Tecna. Celle-ci s'empara le micro, puis dit, d'une voix mal affirmée :

\- _Je dédie cette chanson à l'amour de ma vie qui, parmi vous tous, se reconnaîtra._

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Musa commença à jouer la mélodie, et la voix de Tecna s'éleva, claire et forte :

**I had given up **J'avais abandonné  
**I didn't know who to trust **Je ne savais plus à qui faire confiance  
**So I designed a shell **Donc j'ai conçu une armure  
**Kept me from Heaven and Hell **Qui me protégeait du Ciel et de l'Enfer  
**And I had hit a low **Et j'avais touché le fond  
**Was all I let myself know **C'était tout ce que je me laissais connaître  
**Yeah I had locked my heart **Oui j'avais enfermé mon cœur  
**I was imprisoned by dark **J'étais prisonnière, dans le noir

**You found me dressed in black **Tu m'as trouvée habillée de noir  
**Hiding way up at the back **Cachée au fond  
**Life had broken my heart into pieces **La vie a cassé mon cœur en morceaux

**You took my hand in yours **Tu as pris ma main dans les tiennes  
**You started breaking down my walls **Tu as commencé à abattre mes murs  
**And you covered my heart in kisses **Et tu as couvert mon cœur de baisers

**I thought life passed me by **Je croyais que la vie m'avais oubliée  
**Missed my tears, ignored my cries **Manqué mes larmes, ignoré mes pleurs  
**Life had broken my heart, my spirit **La vie avait cassé mon cœur, mon esprit

**And then you crossed my path **Et puis tu as croisée mon chemin  
**You quelled my fears, you made me laugh **Tu as réprimé mes craintes, tu m'as fait rire  
**Then you covered my heart in kisses **Et tu as couvert mon cœur de baisers

**I was down for the count **J'étais au bout  
**I was down, I was out **J'étais à terre, j'étais morte  
**And I had lost it all **Et j'avais tout perdu  
**Yes I was scared, I was torn **Oui, j'avais peur, j'étais déchirée  
**I took to the night **J'ai pris à la nuit  
**I'd given in to the fight **J'ai tout donné dans mon combat  
**And I slipped further down **Et j'ai glissé encore plus bas  
**I felt like I had drowned **Je me suis sentie comme noyée

**You found me dressed in black **Tu m'as trouvée habillée de noir  
**Hiding way up at the back **Cachée au fond  
**Life had broken my heart into pieces **La vie a cassé mon cœur en morceaux

**You took my hand in yours **Tu as pris ma main dans les tiennes  
**You started breaking down my walls **Tu as commencé à abattre mes murs  
**And you covered my heart in kisses **Et tu as couvert mon cœur de baisers

**I thought life passed me by **Je croyais que la vie m'avais oubliée  
**Missed my tears, ignored my cries **Manqué mes larmes, ignoré mes pleurs  
**Life had broken my heart, my spirit **La vie avait cassé mon cœur, mon esprit

**And then you crossed my path **Et puis tu as croisée mon chemin  
**You quelled my fears, you made me laugh **Tu as réprimé mes craintes, tu m'as fait rire  
**Then you covered my heart in kisses **Et tu as couvert mon cœur de baisers

**I was hopeless and broken **J'étais sans espoirs et cassée  
**You opened the door for me **Tu as ouvert les portes pour moi  
**Yeah I was hiding and you let the light in **Oui j'étais caché et tu as laissé la lumière  
**And now I see **Et maintenant je vois  
**That you do for the wounded **Que tu as fait pour les blessés  
**What they couldn't seem to **Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire  
**You set them free **Tu les as libérés  
**Like a butterfly kissing a child with an eye for the minor key **Comme un papillon embrassant un enfant avec un œil pour le ton mineur

**You found me dressed in black **Tu m'as trouvée habillée de noir  
**Hiding way up at the back **Cachée au fond  
**Life had broken my heart into pieces **La vie a cassé mon cœur en morceaux

**You took my hand in yours **Tu as pris ma main dans les tiennes  
**You started breaking down my walls **Tu as commencé à abattre mes murs  
**And you covered my heart in kisses **Et tu as couvert mon cœur de baisers

**I thought life passed me by **Je croyais que la vie m'avais oubliée  
**Missed my tears, ignored my cries **Manqué mes larmes, ignoré mes pleurs  
**Life had broken my heart, my spirit **La vie avait cassé mon cœur, mon esprit

**And then you crossed my path **Et puis tu as croisée mon chemin  
**You quelled my fears, you made me laugh **Tu as réprimé mes craintes, tu m'as fait rire  
**Then you covered my heart in kisses **Et tu as couvert mon cœur de baisers

**You covered my heart in kisses **Tu as couvert mon cœur de baisers

Les yeux plein de larmes, Tecna descendit de scène sous les acclamations du public. Elle s'approcha de Timmy et murmura :

_\- Oh Timmy… Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait…_

Timmy s'approcha d'elle sans dire un mot. Puis, il essuya une larme de Tecna du revers de son pouce, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui chuchoter :

_\- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser Tecna… J'ai été un monstre avec toi… Tu as été extraordinaire._

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis Timmy baissa les siens :

_\- Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire mais… Ma mère est morte._

_\- Comment ? _s'exclama Tecna.

_\- C'est arrivé il y a quelques semaines… Je ne tenais pas à elle, on se disputait tout le temps car on n'était pas du même monde._

Il ferma les yeux.

_\- Mais quand je me rends là-bas pour voir le reste de ma famille, je me dis que… Je suis un monstre… Et quand tu me l'as dit l'autre fois, quand cette fichue invention a explosé, je t'ai vraiment cru. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en voulais, mais à moi._

Tecna pleurait à chaudes larmes :

_\- Timmy, je suis désolée… Voilà pourquoi tu t'absentais alors… Tu sais, c'est moi le monstre… Je suis un monstre de t'avoir dit ça !_

_\- Ma chérie, _murmura Timmy, ce qui provoqua un petit sursaut chez Tecna qui n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il l'appelle comme ça, _n'en parlons plus, et allons de l'avant tous les deux… Après tout, _ajouta-t-il en souriant, _ne suis-je pas l'amour de ta vie ?_

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent passionnément. Tecna jeta un regard à un deuxième couple qui s'embrassait à côté d'eux. Au-delà de toute capacité à parler, Flora continuait à répandre des larmes de joie dans les bras de son tendre Hélia.

Tecna et Timmy se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Tecna regarda Musa qui, seule, contemplait les deux couples tendrement.

_\- Musa… Je suis désolée, _dit-elle

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, _répondit-elle. _Chacun réagit différemment à ce genre de déclaration… En tout cas, ça m'a plutôt l'air bénéfique pour vous._

_\- Oui, ça l'est, _sourit Tecna, en se blottissant de plus belle dans les bras de Timmy.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^**

**Les chanson que j'ai utilisées dans cette fic sont :**

**\- ****Hurting me now**** de Sia**

**\- ****I belong to you / mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix**** de Muse**

**\- ****Dressed in Black**** de Sia**

**Les liens sont sur mon profil**

**Je suis très loin d'être bilingue, donc les traductions ne sont pas fiables à 100%, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs et qu'a certains endroits j'ai légèrement changé le sens de la phrase pour qu'elle s'adapte mieux à mon histoire**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)**


End file.
